Linkage assemblies are used in a variety of applications. For example, linkage assemblies are often used to perform work of some type. In the earthworking industry, for instance, linkage assemblies are typically mounted on machines and are used to move a work implement to perform some useful function. Wheel loaders, for example, usually have a linkage assembly which is used to move a bucket for digging, hauling and dumping purposes.
Quite often, the linkage assemblies must be large and heavy to handle heavy loads. Thus, machines which use these linkage assemblies must expend great amounts of power merely to move the linkages, notwithstanding the work required to move loads. Earthworking machines, such as wheel loaders, excavators, tele-handlers, and the like, often are required to extend the linkages substantial distances vertically and outward from the machine, thus contributing by way of gravity to the severe load requirements of the linkages themselves.
The great amounts of power required just to move the linkage assemblies is considered to be wasted power. Furthermore, the machine must be designed with enough capacity to handle the required additional power outputs, thus adding to costs. In addition, the excess power required takes a toll on the machine, shortening the useful life of the machine and increasing maintenance costs.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.